


SideKicked

by Kindle86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda Season 3 Episode 19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Upset Danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindle86/pseuds/Kindle86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is upset about something someone said. Steve prods him to let it out and tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SideKicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to Season 3 Episode 19 "Hoa Pili" where the team investigates the shark-tourism industry death and Kamekona gets his helicopter-pilot license.

“Seriously, Danny. _Why_ are you sulking?” Steve bumped Danny in the shoulder as they sat next to one another on the couch.

They had just finished watching one of Danny’s favorite shows— a weekly ritual, _Community_ usually left Danny in good spirits. But Steve had noticed that after the show ended, Danny’s demeanor had returned to the sulky-brooding that he did so well when he was upset but trying not to be. Steve let his lips twitch ever-so-slightly upward; it was amusing how the man could be so outspoken on things that didn’t really bother him, kicking up a fuss over a non-issue, but when it came to something he really felt—he tried so hard to bottle it up. It didn’t work though; not with Steve. Steve knew him too well.

“Have you still not calmed down after that helicopter flight? Come on, Kamekona got us all back safely, and I promise you _never_ have to go back up there with him again,” Steve smiled indulgently.

Danny didn’t reply.

“Come on, Danno. Tell Steve what’s bothering you.” Steve knew he shouldn’t mock, but he just found Danny so endearing—faults and all. Like this one; Mr. Sulky-Pants.

“It’s nothing, Steve,” Danny grumbled, shoving away from his partner petulantly.

“Oh, don’t be like that. Come on, D, tell me what’s bothering you. I know it’s something—I can always tell.”

“Oh you can, can you?” Danny made to get up, but Steve pushed him back down. “Ooph! Steven, what the—“

“Yes, yes I can Daniel. Just like you can name all 1,000 of my apparently extremely obvious facial expressions, _I_ can tell when something is bothering you. So, what is it? Tell me. Maybe I can fix it and avoid ruining a perfectly pleasant night. I had plans for us, you know…” Steve raised his eyebrows and glanced suggestively towards the bedroom at the top of the stairs.

“Oh, you had _plans_ , did you? Well, far be it from me to refute our fearless leader. Guess I should just know my place and troop right behind you—go ahead, lead the way!” Danny gestured for Steve to lead.

Steve didn’t move. “Uh, did I miss something here? Because what you just said made you sound an awful lot like my sex-slave… and while I’m not averse to a little role-playing, I do _not_ want a relationship based on non-consensual—“

“Not your sex-slave, Steven. Though, you’re right, we might want to try that bit out one of these days…”

“Ok, if not my slave, what then?”

Danny sighed loudly, breaking eye contact and staring at the corner of the carpet. “Your _sidekick_.”

“My—?” Steve looked at Danny confused, then suddenly burst out laughing. “Oh, Danno! _That’s_ what you’re upset about? The _Magnum P.I._ comment. That _Max_ made?”

“He said I was your sidekick. Your comic-relief. And everyone agreed with him.”

“Hey, the funny characters often make or break a show. You know, without good characters, most plots won’t go anywhere. Especially TV crime dramas—they’re basically all the same. It’s the characters that keep you coming back, Danny. And I’d always tune in for _you._ ” Steve tried to pull Danny in for a hug, but was again rebuffed—though, this time, the push back was less sure, less forceful. Danny looked confused—caught between his continued frustration and the endearing sentiment Steve had just voiced. After a moment, “Yeah, but…”

“But what, Danno?” Steve prodded, genuine empathy on his face.

“I just, I thought… argh, it sounds stupid. Let’s just forget it.” Danny made to move past Steve, towards the stairs and the bedroom, but Steve caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He spun Danny around to look him straight in the eye.

“No, we’re not forgetting it. You’re upset. Whatever it is, it’s not stupid, it’s how you feel. So tell me. What am I missing?”

Danny sighed. “I just, I just thought we were a _team_ \-- equals, I mean, each pulling our own weight, making a difference, doing our jobs. And it turns out I’m nothing but some funny throw-away,” Danny admitted in a too-small voice.

Steve hated seeing Danny like this—the man had already been through enough shit in his life, getting upset over something so needless-- all for a silly comment… He wasn’t criticizing the man, he just hated seeing him upset, unsure... The Danno he knew was amazing, fearless, a great Dad, a wonderful partner (in both senses of the word)—how could he not see that? Up to Steve to remind him, then.

“Danny, believe me, you are all those things, you do all those things—and more. You’re an amazing person, a _great_ detective, a first-rate cop, a good co-worker, a loyal _and funny_ friend, a terrific dad, a more-than-patient ex-husband. You’re the person who got a lonely, depressed, crazy, Super-SEAL to calm the fuck down _and_ settle down. You’re the one who makes him happy at work _and_ at home. You’re stellar lover, a horrible cook, and the best cuddler I know. You’re the person I want by my side every minute of every day—even when you’re driving me crazy. And you might be the sidekick in some episodes of our daily work life—and notice, I only said _some_ because that crazy prostitute therapist lady was definitely a me-centered case--, but you’re the leading role in my entire life. It’s you, Danno; my whole world, my whole _universe_ revolves around _you._ ”

“Sweet-talker,” Danny grinned sheepishly.

“Look, I’m not saying all that matters is how one other person sees you—I think our culture does that too much, especially with women characters—their entire worth is boiled down to how they’re valued by someone else; they’re supposed to be happy and fulfilled just by being someone’s girlfriend or wife—that getting the guy is the ultimate goal—and where the story literally ends on TV or in the movies. But that’s not you here—you do have a good career and a kid and all this other stuff, and you have your own intrinsic worth. But there are 7billion people in this world. Even if you were the ‘lead role’ in the weekly drama of ‘ _Five-0’_ , you can’t be the lead in everyone’s life. You have to just enjoy making the difference you can make, to the people you can make it to. I don’t care if I’m Magnum—I just want to be the co-star in _our_ production, ok? I wanna be the leading man in your life. Just like you are in mine.”

“Don’t worry, Super SEAL. You may not have realized it, but I signed you to a _very_ long-term contract. You’re mine.” And with that, Danny reached up and pulled Steve in for a _very_ passionate kiss—breaking only long enough to lead him up the stairs, pushing closed the bedroom door behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it got a little preachy or culture-studies at the end there, but I hated the idea of leaving the story with the sense that "Everything's fine as long as someone loves you. Don't worry your pretty little head if you feel bad about something as silly as how others see your or your career or impact on the world, because somebody thinks you're -swell-." Especially since that really does come off in a lot of popular media and implicit and explicit cultural messages. I didn't want to turn Danny into a character from a chick-flick... because the characters from chick-flicks are not to be emulated. But, I still wanted to run with Danny's hurt feelings at the sidekick-comment. So, hopefully, I pulled that off. ::shrug::
> 
> Comments welcome; no flames please.


End file.
